Sleep Time for the Time Lord
by AngelsOnTheMoon98
Summary: Set in the scene at the end of the Doctor's wife. Does the Doctor have a room... Of course! The Doctor shows his companions his room and they help him deal with the issues he faces when he needs to sleep. Rating for one little swear word. REVIEW PLEASE! :


**Sleep time for the Time Lord**

**Hullo! How are you all? I've taken a little break from my other story to write up this one shot... But do not be alarmed I will go straight back to that afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, however I will let you know how I get on with bribing Mr. Moffat to let me have it. *Turns to the tied up and gagged Steven*. **

Following the day's events, the doctor had found himself tinkering with the TARDIS once again. It was peaceful underneath the glass floor of the console room, just him and his girl. He gently pushed off from the floor, causing the swing to rock back and forward amidst the jungle of cables surrounding him. All was quiet, the TARDIS humming contently now she was back in her rightful place and the Doctors low whistling of a tune that's been lost to the universe for decades. That peaceful bliss was disturbed by the Doctors current companions, Amy and Rory, running into the console room above him.

"Doctor?" Amy said, after she had failed to see the Doctor at the console...like he normally was.

"Down here!" he shouted to her, causing her to jump slightly. Rory was the first to come down. The Doctor could tell he was upset, he was a nurse after all and he doesn't like it when people die... But then again no one does.

They talked for a while and Rory went on to explain why he was upset and the Doctor comforted him as best as he could. They also came to the subject of their room and how it was no longer there and then complained about bunk beds, while the Doctor argued his usual point of 'but their cool!' Eventually the conversation died down and just as the Doctor was about to rap everything up and say goodnight, Rory asked one final question.

"Doctor?" he asked, pulling his arm away from Amy's grip.

"Yes, Pond?" he said, using his nickname for Amy.

"Do you have a room?" He asked innocently. The Doctor tensed, he didn't get on well with sleeping so rarely used his room... That didn't mean he didn't have one though.

"Of course I do!" he said, running past the Ponds and up the stairs to the console, before dancing round it in his own, unique, fashion. "Where else would I keep the gadgets and gizmos, the thingamabobs and all the wondrous contraptions I have accumulated over my 900 or so years, I gave up counting after a while, it gets boring after 500. Yes! My room has many uses, a study, a personal library, a storage facility-"

"Sleep?" Amy butted in, wondering why he hadn't said the most obvious one yet. She stopped when she noticed his dancing com to a rest and his smile falter. "Do you sleep?"

He turned away from them, walking slowly round to the other side of the console and resting his hands there.

"And the memories" he mumbled to himself in a voice that, he thought, had been quiet enough for only him to hear. He was wrong.

"Everyone has to sleep Doctor" Rory said, from the other side of the console.

"Yes, I know Rory, don't you think I know!" He said, walking round to them and waving his arms frantically.

"Can I see your room?" Amy asked suddenly, making the Doctor stop in his tracks.

"Why would you want to see my room?" he asked, looking at her intently.

"It sounds like a right, little Aladdin's cave, I'd love a peek." She said sweetly, smiling at him.

"Well, you know fine! What have I got to lose?" He said the last bit to himself as he walked off in search of his room, Amy and Rory following closely behind as he muttered something about nosey humans.

They walked for a few minutes before they came to a huge mahogany door. The Doctor waited for them to catch up to him before pressing down the handle and swinging the door open. Amy gasped as she took it all in and Rory seemed slightly gobsmacked. The Doctor just strolled in and sat down on the edge of his colossal bed. The room was neat, sure it was cluttered and had unfinished gadgets littering every clear space, but the books where neatly stacked along the walls and the pictures in-between them were hung straight and were all symmetrical. The floor was spotless as they stepped into the room and gazed up at what shocked them the most. The ceiling to the Doctors room was completely made of glass and showed off the galaxies outside so one could watch the stars as they travelled past, they hadn't expected it, but now they were here they realised nothing would fit better in the Doctors room then the universe. And there it was.

"Wow" Amy said, as she started to walk the walls, The Doctor just watched her silently as Rory started to follow her. They stopped and looked at each picture they came to. The first was of a young woman holding a baby as she sat, leaning against a doorframe of a nursery door with a young man at her side.

The second was of the same woman, standing with two children at her side. One must have been six while the other looked about three. Behind them were several silver leaved trees and Amy noticed the grass they were standing on was red. The sky was a burnt orange and held two suns by now both companions were starting to wonder who these people where and what planet they were on.

The third and final picture on this wall was of a group of people. Again it was the same woman from the last two pictures but this one also held the man from the first, he had his arm thrown round the woman's shoulders in a loving gesture. With them were three children. On the man's back was the youngest from the picture before who now looked about five, holding his hand was the oldest who was now eight. The woman was holding a third child, a baby of no more than a few months and was looking down at it lovingly. It looked like two daughters and a son, as the baby's clothes were pink. They all looked so... _happy._ Genuinely happy, like they haven't a care in the world! Neither Rory nor Amy noticed the Doctor standing behind them, until they had turned round to ask him about the images.

"Who are they?" Amy asked, after recovering from the shock.

"Sorry, what?" The Doctor said, as if coming out of a trance.

"Who are they?" She repeated, pointing at the pictures.

"Well I'll give you a hint" he said, after a while. "That's me" He pointed at the man in the third and first pictures "does the rest need saying?"

"Is this what you meant when you said 'and the memories'" she asked sadly, shocked at how this marvellous man could have been through so much pain and still been so kind.

"No, the memories are in here" he said, pointing to his head "those are the few that are happy" and he looked at the pictures once more.

As he turned to her after looking them over one more time, she could see all 900 years in his eyes and just how tired he was. She could see the dark circles under his eyes and traced them lightly with her finger. He wondered how he hid them from them before; he's probably dosed up on sugar... This would also explain why he is a complete nutter most of the time.

"How long has it been since you last slept?" She asked him pulling him to the bed and sitting him down on it.

"Um?" he said, scratching his head, before deciding to be blatantly honest, but then a thought hit him "When did I last sleep _well _or when did I last _attempt _to sleep."

"Both" she said, concern sweeping over her face at his words.

"Uh when did I last try to sleep: A few weeks ago, maybe a month? When did I last sleep _well: _That's a hard one, a few decades ago probably? Back when everyone was fine." He trailed off at the end.

Amy was gobsmacked "A month, a few decades!" She said, obviously worried "Well that's that then, sleep time for the Time Lord now!" She said, the Doctor just raised an eyebrow "NOW!" she said menacingly.

"Fine, fine" he said, kicking of his shoes and lying down on the bed.

"And don't think you're going to get up and go play with the TARDIS when we're gone..." She said, stopping to take off her own shoes. "Because we're gonna sleeping here to!"

"What?" Rory and the Doctor said at the same time as Amy lay down on the bed next to the Doctor.

"Yes, Rory take you shoes off and park your ass there!" she ordered, pointing beside her. "Now everyone, go to sleep."

The bed was big enough to fit all of them in it easily and as Amy lay down, she turned to watch the Doctor to make sure he didn't run off. He was pouting, which she had to laugh at. Eventually, with his friends there with him, the Doctor did fall asleep and for once in these long decades without his family and his home, he slept peacefully, free of all the bad memories he never deserved to have and dreamt of the happy ones.

**AWWW, bless. Hope you like it! Sprang into my head while I was eating chocolate cake :O I know not healthy at all... but I'm worth it and slightly ill, so I deserved it to... Damn headaches. Review? Go on you know you want to! **


End file.
